


8 a 5

by rovi_adams



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, F/M, Post-Episode: s10e02 Founder's Mutation, Vignette
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rovi_adams/pseuds/rovi_adams





	8 a 5

¿Cómo respirar?

¿Cómo salir a la calle y caminar como la gente normal?

¿Cómo esbozar una sonrisa o exclamar un “buenos días” cuando el hueco en el pecho, ese que nadie podía ver, se hacía cada vez más grande?

De ocho a cinco, la prisa y las corbatas, los trajes y los taxis se volvían bálsamo y placebo. Distracción para el sonido del silencio que habitaba por siempre en su interior. Mentol para una herida abierta, que llegaba hasta sus huesos. Escocía… pero no le arrebataba una mueca. 

De ocho a cinco tenía que hacer pausa para enfrentar al mundo. Colocarse el antifaz, recordar la cortesía y las buenas costumbres, los grandes volúmenes de la universidad y salir a salvar vidas. 

El problema era que a veces resultaba imposible salir de la cama. Imposible permanecer en ella. Daba vueltas de un lado para el otro, cerrar y abrir los ojos era lo mismo, ¿cómo hacía creer que estaba viva?

De ocho a cinco era su válvula de escape, por eso se preguntaba cómo le hacía él.

Ella sabía que él funcionaba muy distinto a ella. Era aire versus agua. Mientras ella sentía, él pensaba, por curioso que resultara, siendo ella la racional. Pero era una realidad que no podía ocultar. Su forma de relacionarse con el mundo era mediante las sensaciones, absorbiendo como una esponja, por eso había afilado desde niña su lado racional. Era su mecanismo de defensa.

Él en cambio, todo lo traducía a una idea, a un pensamiento, a palabras. A veces le parecía una máquina incapaz de expresar sentimientos, luego comprendió que él era así. 

Por eso cuando la tormenta era fuerte, ella podía mantenerse a flote. Había pasado toda una vida nadando en la profundidad de su mar interno. Él, en cambio, no podía permanecer de pie ante el golpe de la primera ola. 

Lo acusó de huir, de ser un cobarde. Aun conociéndole se atrevió a hacerlo en sus noches a solas, frente a una fotografía. Lo disculpaba luego, argumentando que no había tenido más que un día para vivir el milagro. 

Cuando lo tenía enfrente, volvían a asechar las dudas. Lo miraba tranquilo… le costaba comprender cómo podía emanar tanta paz. ¿Así se sentía en realidad? ¿Así estaba en su interior?

Apenas formulaba la pregunta, sentía remordimiento. Tantos años juntos, tantos demonios compartidos, aun así cuestionaba su persona. 

Más de una vez se sorprendió reprochando.

“Él solo piensa en la verdad”.

Como si le conociera tan bien. Cuando ni ella misma terminaba de conocerse.

Entonces el culpable cambiaba de persona. ¿Acaso no era ella quien huía?

Nadie huía. Solo sobrevivían. 

Cada quien tenía su forma particular de hacerlo, pero en nombre de la convivencia muchos renunciaban a ser por temor a alejar lo más importante de sus vidas.

Y negándose a sí misma, se había hecho más daño. 

La ciudad quedó atrás, al igual que las cinco de la tarde. Las luces parecían luciérnagas perdidas en el horizonte, mientras la oscuridad le daba ese abrazo de bienvenida que tanto anhelaba.

Abrió la puerta como tantas veces, como siempre supo que lo seguiría haciendo. Y cuando le vio allí… cabizbajo, entre dos sillas cuyos dueños tenían residencia permanente en su extraño corazón, supo que las respuestas estaban a unos cuantos pasos. Sólo tenía que dejar de morderse los labios y hacer las preguntas.

-¿Cómo lo imaginas tú?


End file.
